This invention relates to game calls, particularly game calls for imitating multiple types of vocalizations.
Hunters use game calls to imitate vocalizations of game, such as deer, elk, fowl, bear, and the like, in an attempt to attract game and provide a close-range shot. In general, such game calls typically receive air exhaled by a user to thereby imitate the game vocalizations. The specific structures that create these sounds vary depending on the particular type of game the call is intended to imitate. For example, vibrating diaphragm-based calls are typically used to imitate turkey vocalizations, and whistle-based calls are typically used to imitate waterfowl vocalizations. Larger vibrating-reed based calls are typically used to imitate vocalizations of deer and elk.
Due to the widespread use of game calls in recent years, many animals can distinguish sounds created using a game call from vocalizations of another animal. Similarly, a single type of animal, such as deer, does not simply produce a single type of vocalization. Instead, most animals produce different vocalizations that have varying sound qualities. For these reasons, animals have learned to avoid sources of sound that seem artificial or simply repeat a single type of vocalization. As such, many game calls often drive game away from a hunter instead of attracting it because they only superficially imitate a single type of game vocalization.
As such, there is a need for an improved game call apparatus that more closely imitates game vocalizations than previous designs and creates multiple types of game vocalizations.